Crying for comfort
by lola3934
Summary: Po, have enough of their duties, so he find a way, would other people are replece in their responsibilities, and to they do, what he wants. I invite you to read.
1. Refusals and responsibilities

**Hi everyone, I know that I wrote recently that I have problems with updates, in appendix, in my new story, I ask you for advice regarding my another story, but the idea created in my head so suddenly that I decided to write this story, there isn't connection with my other stories, the action takes place in a world of Legend of awesomeness, will not be too long, in the most may be only four chapters, but I will not any longer detain, I wish you a pleasant reading.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Refusals and responsibilities**

In the Valley of Peace was another calm day, Po wandering around for no particular reason at the Palace for no particular reason, at some point decided to go to the kitchen and saw a Monkey, who was preparing his almond cookies, some cookies lay on a plate, they were ready, Po approached to Monkey and greeted him.

Po: Hey Monkey, like cookies, can I regale?

Monkey: Hey Po, I just did it and did not give you any cookies, furthermore you always will eat it me.

Po: But the monkey, I do like them very much, please give me one, and as you know it does not I will you eat, your cakes.

Monkey: Po you know that I like you, but you never do not respect the decisions of others, and I will not change my opinion.

Po: It do me, a few such cookies, or teach me how to do it.

Monkey: I do not teach you, because you never told me your secret ingredient soup with a secret ingredient.

Po: This is something else, it is a family secret.

Monkey: My cookies too, and when it comes, to doing, it no longer have the time, as opposed to you sometimes I train.

Po: You know what I also I train, in the appendix a lot harder than you, I'm going out of here, bye monkey.

Po he went to the Hall of Heroes, where he met Master Shifu, who was very angry at him because Po he did not come a workout that day, in addition, he had, been very important task for him.

Shifu: Po how good to see you if you can write a very important letter to the king of Quidan.

Po : Temutai, again, I thought that everything is already done.

Shifu: Yes, but this is not success, after transport princess, from time to time, we must sure, that the Temutai not attack.

Po : Why, after all, he always wants to attack the valley, so why bother.

Shifu: Even if you get it right, and so you must it to do, if I make myself clear?

Po : Yes, of course I will do as you say.

Shifu: Okay, and one more thing, for training today, you work on precision.

Po : But, Master, I have no time for it, let the tigress's working on this, and I gladly to it look out, in the end she also has this problem.

Shifu: Po this task is for you, furthermore Tigress unlike you, was at training today.

Po : Sure, always told me, you command,would train as hard.

Po he left, then went to the village, all the way, he said to himself, complaining about on Master Shifu and the rules of the Palace, he hoped that at least his father to listen to him and he will not ordered him to work.

However, very mistaken, he wanted to tell him father, how treated him Master Shifu and the Monkey, but as soon as he entered the shop his father ran up to him, and he wanted would to help him with orders.

Po he refused to help, claiming that the Dragon Warrior has other things on his mind, then decided to go back to the Palace and asked Mantis, whether to write a letter to Temutai, for him, then do something to get out of practicing precision.

Mantis was in his room, and Po a very easy him find.

Po: Hi, Mantis can you write a letter to Temutai, it's very important, and I do not have time, because Shifu told me to practice precision.

Mantis: Po, writing a letter is not a problem, it will take you a maximum of half an hour, and I have a date with the girl of my life and I can not be late because of the letter that you write yourself.

Po: I don't understand what in you all possessed, no one wants to help me, we all just know how to refuse and you force to work, really thanks a lot.

Mantis: We can not do everything for you Po, you know what you can talk about yourself out of a Tigress, she will tell you about your behavior a few adjectives and verbs, then you will see that compared to her, we treat you in a gentle way.

At the moment Po he left the room Mantis, he decided to engage, to write his letter, the Viper and Crane, he sought them for some time, but on the courtyard met of a Tigress, who performed an arrangement of Tai Chi.

Po do a bit of noise, then Tigress came to him and said.

Tigress: Po, you are come here for a specific purpose, whether only would to stop me?

Po: I'm looking for Viper and Crane.

Tigress: Why?

Po: Because I need them to write a letter.

Tigress: As far as I know, to write a letter is need card and quill, not a Crane and Viper.

Po: But I need them, to have written this letter for me.

At this point, Po he covered his mouth.

Tigress: Po instead of looking for ways to get rid of confessions of his duties, you write this letter, and if you want I can help you, but not write instead you.

Po: Thanks, any help will be useful.

Tigress: Fine, then let's go to my room.

Then they went to the barracks, where they reached to the room Tigress, she soon began to look for pieces of paper with pen and ink, she handed writing utensils Po.

Tigress: You will write, and I will dictate, especially since I know your vocabulary and I know that some words can you cause the, that Temutai attacked Valley.

Po: Of course, but whether can she you would insult me less.

Tigress: Well, I'll try.

Tigress: You know what, I'm scalded myself a cup of tea, maybe you also want.

Po: Yeah right, sure.

Tigress: Only by this time, while me I will not, try to write something.

Then Tigress left, leaving him alone.

Po he reached for the pen was soaked in ink, picked them up, when suddenly in his eye, fell a few drops of ink.

Po he began to shout, to rub the eye, after a few minutes, he eye isn't hurt, only flew a few drops of tears.

At this time came Tigress with of tea, when she saw him, she was surprised to see him crying.

Po shame that he did hurt himself, he told her something that just occurred to him.

Tigress: Po what happened to you.

Po: You know somehow I felt so sad and started to cry.

Tigress: Now as I look at you, you begin to arouse compassion in me, you know I write this letter, for you.

Po he was surprised by her behavior.

Po: It's maybe I'll go, I will not bother you.

Tigress: Well, just maybe next time instead of crying, you start thinking about something more cheerful.

Po came out of her room, then went to the Sacred Peach Tree.

He sat down under it and started to think about the events of the day, he wondered, whether, when would, burst into tears at the Monkey and Mantis, whether has to be the same as Tigress in the her room and whether they did would, what he wanted to, after some time, he concluded, it so, only like crying for no reason, the bul is extremely durable, thought for some time, thought and thought (...), and finally came up with the idea, which you should immediately try.

* * *

**And this is the end of this chapter, I hope that you like it, you can treat it as a reward, because this is my first story written in English only and would rather I'm not write it in Polish, of course, for linguistic and grammatical errors, sorry.**

**This update will not interfere with my ideas, as the author of the ideas I have quite a lot and I try to use them, do not know when I update it, but I think it does not take long.**

**And of course, ask for a review.**


	2. Crying on cue

**Hi all, I'm glad that this story also you like it,****for any errors that may appear, I'm sorry****,**** the next chapter is ready, so pleasant reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Crying on cue**

Po immediately went to the kitchen, by some time, he made a mess in the cabinets, but after a while he found what he was looking for, namely, found a bottle of juice with onions, Po an experienced cook to know that onion juice, causing tearing and sufficient that just feel the smell, and it will look as though they wept, but for sure have to try it out, so I unscrewed the cap of the bottle and started to smell after a while he had tears in his eyes, spun the bottle, wiped his face and went in search of Monkey, wanted to force him, would to baked to him, him almond cookies.

He went on search of Monkey, sought him out for some time in the palace, in the training room, he was in his room, so he decided to go to the village, he walked the streets, he suddenly saw the Monkey, I immediately went to him.

Po: Hey monkey, what are you doing here, you know, I was thinking that maybe we ate together, talked, for example, the new jokes that come up, I'd do my famous soup with a secret ingredient, you would do your almond cookies, what you on it?

Monkey: Po I don't have time, I told you this morning, in addition to the training, I'm tired and I do not feel like on your soup, new jokes, and I'm in a hurry, so you can, not stop me

Po: Yeah, sure, I eat alone.

Po he started to walk away in the opposite direction of the street when he went he said to himself.

Po: We'll see.

Then took out of his pocket a bottle of juice with onions, unscrewed the bottle and took a deep breath nose, then his eyes filled with tears, turned the bottle and put it in his pocket, then turned back to the Monkey.

Po: Monkey, I can not do this. (Po sobbing)

Monkey hugged him, then said.

Monkey: If they really want to have lunch with me, I can themselves agree.

Po: But bake, your almond cakes.

Monkey: Well, just you stop crying, you're one of the toughest warriors in our team and you should not be so sad because of the dinner.

Po: Of course (Sobbing)

Then they walked toward the palace, when they came to the kitchen, Monkey started making almond biscuits, they talked about everything, what wanted Po, when the cookies are themselves ending Po left Monkey and went to the Peach Tree, he think about how easy it had been with Monkey.

After a few days, everyone did what he wanted Po, because when he refused to do, he do, it what a few days ago with the Monkey, and he cry on cue, stopped coming for training, the rest had to say that after the training, is sad and he can not that.

After a week, we all have had enough of the behavior Po, however, was the person who, after he her he cheat, did not dare to cheat, it was a tigress, through her compassion for Po, he started all the fuss.

Po, after some time, he had trouble with the basic strokes of kung fu, this was due to the lack of daily exercise.

For the first time he felt it during the fight with crocodiles when they attacked the village, trying to rob another store, Fung began to hang around Po, and Five had to fight with the other thugs and they could not help him, but Po decided to arouse in Fung compassion for him, so sure that the Five could not see it, then pulled out a bottle of juice with onions, unscrewed, sniffed, swirled and put it back in his pocket, after a while tears ran down his face, and he pretended to cry, after a while, Fung did not know what to happens, stop attacking Po, Tigress then immediately ran up to them, slapped a few times Fung, then went to the Po.

Tigress: Po it, can not go on, I have to tell Master Shifu, about what had happened, he come up with solution to your emotional problems.

During this time, Fung escaped, and the rest of the bandits with him, Po and Furious Five, they come back to the Palace, when they reached the courtyard, they met Master Shifu.

Tigress told him about the problem Po.

Tigress: Master Shifu we need to talk, because we have a very serious problem with the Po.

Shifu: I guess the point is that Po in the last time he says again without interruption.

Tigress: No, this time it's not about that, the problem Po is that the recently is able to cry for any reason, and in fact without any reason, and to stop us in today's battle.

Shifu: I understand emotional problem Po, can be solved sending him to the Shaolin Temple, on training, training will last three years, and Five, if necessary, can handle with any danger.

Po: What, what training, it is not fair, I'm not going anywhere.

Shifu: But training is you really need to restore your sanity, unless, that you explain the whole situation.

Po: Yes.

Shifu: Then I listen.

At that time, Zeng arrived, he had a letter from Temutai.

Zeng: Master Shifu, I have a letter from Temutai.

Shifu: Give it to me.

Zeng did what he was told.

Shifu: Temutai, writes that he was going to conquer the valley, and that nothing you do not care about our peace letter.

Po: I told you this would happen.

Shifu: Okay, now only Five goes to the village and fights with Temutai and his soldiers, Po is too emotionally unstable and might hinder you in the next battle.

Po: But, Master Shifu, I'll manage to fight, then I'll explain everything to you, but now we have to stop Temutai, before it destroys the Valley of Peace, and now the team's go.

Everyone immediately rushed to the village along the way Po thinking about what you will say Shifu and the rest when they return.

After a few minutes everyone had seen Temutai that destroyed everything he met on his way.

Po: I take care of Temutai, and you fight with soldiers.

Tigress: No way, I'm fighting with Temutai, and you help the others in the fight with the soldiers, because how are you gonna cry again, you won't do, us more shame.

Po: But I no longer I won't cry, you trust me, I'll be cold as ice and hard as a rock, and then explain you everything you just give me a chance.

Tigress: Okay, but if I see that you're in trouble, you turn off at all in this fight, or making myself clear?

Po: Yes, of course I understand, but trust me there will be no need.

Then, Po he began to walk toward Temutai, rest immediately began to fight with the soldiers.

Po: Temutai, if you think you are able to destroy the Valley of Peace, it themselves the very mistake, because on your path is awesome Dragon Warrior.

Temutai: Dragon Warrior, I'm Temutai King Quidan and I'm invincible, and remember, it himself.

Po: You know, you repeat themselves, and it's starting to annoy me, and lately I have terrible problems of emotional and easily upset me, and how I'm nervous I must have hit something, for example, the king of lawlessness.

Then, Po he began to administer different types of punches at him, jumped into the air and landed on his back Temutai, he tried to fight style, which he learned from Princess Mei-Li, but this time, nothing him, it not given, he had to come up with something new, but in recently not trained anything, the only thing he is good him coming out it cheating friends, came up with the idea, he promised everyone that won't cry, but it will be fake.

Po: Tigress, you can come to me for a while?

Tigress: Can not you see I'm busy.

But Tigress came to him.

Tigress: Say what you mean.

Po: You know I promised that I'm not doing this, but I'm terribly sad, but calm is only my plan.

Tigress: Po, whether you, to rest of, you're completely crazy!

Po: No, I'll try the technique surprise attack.

Tigress: Okay, but do not spoil it!

Po quickly began to run towards Temutai, paused for a moment, however, he reached into his pocket, took a bottle of juice with onions, unscrewed the cap and sniffed it, then put the bottle and started to run again.

* * *

**And that is the end of the second chapter, I have to apologize for the fact that by the nine days did not update the story, you don't think, that I left this story, I personally am this of sentence, that you never, I leave something that is not done, if I know, that something I haven't finished, it will not start at all, the next chapter I will try to speed up a little, I do not know whether they will be four chapters, or maybe three, because by this time, when I did not update, some threads have ceased to me themselves like it, this story is written only English and is a little more difficult for me than my other stories that are only translated, but the translation is like writing twice the same, so I decided to write this story, because writing sometimes, this the same is a little boring.**

**I ask you, however, on the reviews, you say, whether you liked it or this chapter ruined the story and what can I do to improve, for a long time I did not have the possibility to find out what you wanted you to see in the next chapter, because in the Polish Versions, I try to find out, what want me to do and I know what they expect in the next story, so write what you expect.**


	3. Explanations and a strange feeling

**So, this is the last chapter of the story, but it's not over yet, I have plans on to write a sequel to this story, which wasn't a little with plan, but I just did not update terribly long, so it such compensation, plus I also I have not planned to translate this into Polish, but I will translate it, because I promised write story to Halloween, which, I don't have time to realize, but in this direction will certainly be easier for me and now if someone read Kung Fu Panda: Revival of the Murky Phoenix - My Idea, he knows that I am writing this in a completely, new style and probably wants to know, how is this the new style. Okay this is the second chapter, which I write in this new style, and the first in English, so really a bit I afraid of the reaction, so sorry if something is wrong and it do you say, what do you think, well, now I will not any longer detain. I wish you all a pleasant reading.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Explanations and a strange feeling**

Po quickly ran toward the Temutai, onion juice began to make your and face Po, she began to flood themselves with tears, and finally he got to Temutai and more quietly voice, to simulating, sobbing, he began to say, - You know what, you can not even once let go of struggle, or postpone it for another time, I really have no humor to fight now, I have a lot of trouble emotional and hard for me to concentrate on the fight, but how you want to beat with a defenseless panda, I give up. - Temutai raised his eyebrows slightly surprised when Po raised his hands up as a sign of surrender, and actually one hand because the second was holding on his face while pretending to be a loud sob and wail, Temutai thought about the words Dragon Warrior and decided to call off the attack on the Valley of Peace, raised one hand and started waving her, giving a sign that refers attack, but Po, in this time jumped into the air in preparation for one of his more powerful attacks, then jumped on the back Temutai, hit his with a few kicks boxing and then he fixed him to in the ground using a very strong kick, Temutai, in the first second, he did not know what happens - What is it, about the cramping. - Managed to say, when at this moment in his face planted his big butt, Dragon Warrior.

At this time, the rest of the Furious Five, they fought with soldiers Temutai, Monkey applied a the different useful tricks, so was able to stop and outsmart most of his opponents, a few meters to the right of Monkey, fought Mantis, which paralyzed his opponents, his technique attacks the nerves, while confusing their due to his growth insect, whereas in the air hovering over their opponents, Crane, he used the technique of his attacks from the air, he had an eye on residents of the village, in the same time, he fought with his opponents, in smooth and elegant style, he's raising their in the air, then asked them a series of kicks. On the ground she very quickly moving themselves, Viper, she fought with her opponents on various possible ways, including technique applied to suffocation opponent and took over control above of the limbs of their enemies , at that time a over a dozen meters from the Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane, furthest away from your team, she fought Tigress, but her thoughts, seems to be somewhere else.

Tigress struggled with their opponents, at the same time one eye looking at the Po, and the eye second, she was looking at her team, would in case of, if she was needed Po, to know what the situation is and that if Po going to need help, it will be able to run, at the same whether anyone for that time to be free and take over her enemies, without absolutely which any, her focus themselves, on her enemies, she fared almost perfectly, she struck themselves into the air, kicked one opponent in the air, right in the face, knocking him, this the same, then slapped a few punches in the stomach in the next opponent, then knocked it one strong punchier knocked him, at this time, two soldiers, attacked her from both sides, quickly jumped into the air, she did the splits in the air, she grabbed the antlers of one of the opponents, then she threw first soldier, in the second, knocking them both, at the moment, she saw that Po sitting on Temutai and smiles his goofy smile, simultaneously waving his arms in a victory sign.

Tigress immediately, she reacted and she shouted to the others - End of the fight, Po defeated Temutai. - Monkey quickly reacted to this and said - So, what do we do with them? - Tigress certainly in his voice, she began to speak, - Well, Master Shifu, he sent Zeng to prison Chorh-Gom, after a few guards, which, they have take, those here to prison, but Temutai is king, so rather, he can will scrimshank from this, but all of his soldiers who took part in this, they will be arrested. - Then we are left to wait for the guards. - Mantis interjected, a few minutes later came the guards, guards rhinos, with Chorh-Gom Prison, they took soldiers Temutai, but Temutai could not be arrested, so the only thing they could do the guards, it they took him back to his kingdom. Then Po walked with a smile on his face to the rest his friends, they all have wondered, how it is possible, that since the extreme mental breakdown, until to such a great satisfaction can go Po.

So now we will come back to the Palace, right? - Po asked, beaming, - Yes, we will come back, especially since we all had to explain why you fight, even though we've seen, that you cry almost continuously. - She answered, a little concerned about the Viper - Maybe Po, she threw a girl and that is why he is so sad. - To close swayed Monkey - How do you know, that he ever had a girlfriend? - Suggested Mantis - Actually, I'm not sure, so maybe Po, fell in love and now unfortunately the poor man plunged in grief and despair, because his, chosen one does not want him. - Said the Monkey, they were all already at the foot of a thousand steps, Crane suddenly decided - This is nonsense, who, would not want the Dragon Warrior, despite its many flaws, it every girl from a village just dreaming about it. - I think that this is not some ordinary girl from the village, just some Kung Fu Master. - Shouted mantis, - Yes, but Ms the Masters kung fu, there is not much in the whole of China, not including in it, the Viper and Tigress, it there are their about fifteen. - He noted Monkey - Well, yes, but in the taste Po, in the most are three. - added Mantis, Viper then said - If you are right, and Po really is in love, that's why I did not notice, I such things should feel, first. - You just have not noticed in his behavior that his grief may be the result of unrequited love. - Crane deduced, at this time, Po and Tigress, they who did not participate in this discussion, they are listening only to what the others invented up again, Po all the time he wondered what he would say to Master Shifu, and Tigress walked beside him, slightly furious, honestly she does not know the why, Po, as usual, in the middle of the road got out of breath, so he stopped and missed all but the Tigress did not pass, only she walked over to him and helped him rise up, because he just fell down and lay on one of the stairs, - Po, all right? - She asked, looking at him intently, - No, I'm fine. - Said Po. Po, by a moment still he held her hand, while she watched him, whether in earnest he was all right when she looked at his face, her attention drew, his jade green eyes, but when she felt that he let go of her hand, immediately she have to to shaken off. Tigress she wondered what it was, what was happening to me, or I'm going crazy?, she was plunged in thought, so, that she did not notice, that you've reached the Palace, they all walked together through the courtyard in front of the training room, when finally they met with Master Shifu.

It's nice to see you again, Master Shifu. - all said in unison, - Me also, I conclude that everything went according to plan, but now we must return to our discussion of emotional problems Po. - Said the cold voice of Master Shifu, - Yes, of course, I have to they all the explain reasons my strange behavior, especially since I heard, when I was coming back to the Palace that everyone is worried about me, so I should explain everything, but do not know where do I start? - answered terrified panda - It would be best if you had told us all from the beginning Dragon Warrior. - Master Shifu he proposed, - Well, in that case, I need everyone to apologize for everything, so one and a half weeks ago, I had had enough of everything, responsibilities, training, reading of scrolls, meditation and constantly check whether you really I doing this or just I pretend, in addition, as soon as I asked someone from Furious Five about to help, I only hear "No", "Not now", "Later", "You do not disturb", and they, even in the half, have not, as much responsibility as I, can Tigress, therefore her never I not asked for nothing, but I know, because some time ago, I noticed, that even if she is busy, it she is willing to help, but I really do not want her distracted from her duties, so when one day about a one and half weeks ago, I had to write a letter to Temutai and mantis me refused, because he had a date, I started to look for Crane and Viper, to ask them, if they can help, I met a Tigress and while we talked, she proposed me to help. - at this point, she interrupted him Tigress and she began to speak, - Po, whether, you have become so sad, by me, if so, it I apologize for everything that I said, I really did not want to hurt you, you know, that I am often cold and hard and I do not pay attention to what I say, but one thing I know for sure I want to, would he came back, the former Po, which always is cheerful, always joking, smiling, the former panda - Po, at this point, he has become a sad, but it's really sad, not in a fake way, then began to speak.

Tigress, it's not by you, but the fact that it all started in your room when, I reached after a pen and ink, a few drops of ink it fell me to my eye, I quickly I began rub my eyes, only, that the ink, it led my the eyes, that it flew me to tears, and the Tigress when she returned with tea and immediately she asked why I'm crying, and I, I lied to her not to go on mollusk and weakling, it was clear that she will laugh at me, so I told her that somehow I felt sad, but her reaction completely surprised me, she said, that I have to try to think of something happy, and she will write this letter for me, so, I suggested her, that maybe I should go, and she said yes, then I went to the Sacred of the Peach Tree and instantly I began, I thought about the whole situation. - at this point, Po stopped at the while, looked at the faces of your friends and Master Shifu, they had the same expression face, as when he first arrived to the Palace again felt like the biggest loser in the history of kung fu, he felt that the Five normally hate him, no one said anything, so he continued, - I sat under Peach Tree, and I thought, after a while I realized that it could try tricks with tears on the other, so I think that will be tearing and came to the conclusion that it must be onion juice, and after a week, I use it almost all the time, on everyone, would they sparing me, with my duties, she was only one person, which has been did not use, she was it Tigress. - Po he had finished speaking and began to wait, until someone says something, then Master Shifu slowly began to walk towards the Po, then broke the silence by saying - Po, your carelessness, laziness and complete irresponsibility, exposing all on the danger, exposing the name of the Palace on the discredit and ridicule, I think you should start training since tomorrow twice more then before, and you will clean the Palace, until it will shine, that's all for now what I can come up with panda, but you will be sure it's not the end of your punishment.

But, Master Shifu, I did get a lot worse things than that and never I was not punished so severely. - Said the frustrated Po - Panda, but the other worse things never saw the light of day, always everything what you've done, the effects were evident only in the Palace. Many villagers saw you as the Dragon Warrior, who burst into tears in front of the croco bandit and just in this manner, you show that people who have to protect the Valley of Peace, they can not beat a stupid thief, therefore the punishment is so severe. - Master Shifu replied angrily, - Well and just, after all, on this, suffer my image, as, not defeated, the super mighty, magnificent, awesome Dragon Warrior, and it is no longer enough as punishment. - Po complained themselves, - Panda, enough, simply this, your behavior is already top of everything and did not change my mind and I do not cancel the, your punishment, and now I do not waste my time, I have to go to the Hall of Heroes, meditate, and as for the rest of you all can go back to what you all were doing before your intervention in the village. - Master Shifu finished speaking and immediately headed for the Hall of Heroes.

Whereas Furious Five, they were standing in the courtyard, looking at each other and they were waiting for it until someone, said something, but Tigress, she felt themselves, the strangest with all, she has wanted to be angry and shout on Po him, at the same time, but in reality, all that so, she did not feel, she knew well, that's what he said Po, of all duties, it is true, she has a lot of responsibilities and he also knows that the Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis, have the least responsibility and still they have free time, in addition to in some way, she understand Po, she trained from child, and he since has recently and certainly not used to so many responsibilities, she felt themselves strange, but did not want to show this, so when Monkey broke the silence, she decided not to speak at all. - Po, how could you do something like this, I baked specially for you, my almond cookies to improve your mood. - Yes, I have justified you at Master Shifu, I said that you are in serious trouble. - she added Viper - I was worried about for you, I tried to help you in everything, and you're all of us just cheated. - He said with exasperation in his voice Crane - I thought you were unlucky in love, I wanted to help you, I think, that you should not be talking to me now. - Said angrily Mantis - Yes, Mantis is right, do not talk to us, as usual, we have the same trouble. - Viper screamed, then went in the direction of the barracks student, for her flew Crane, Monkey and Mantis whereas, they went toward the village.

In the courtyard they were only Po and Tigress, Po waiting until she scraped him as they all, however he waited a few minutes, but she did not say anything, Tigress she looked at him with a mixed expression on her face, she wanted to scream at him, but she also wanted to say a few words of understanding and compassion, after the next minute, Po he decided to break the silence, - I know what you're thinking, everyone has says openly about me, so tell me what you think about me and about my behavior. - Tigress she did not respond, then after a moment, she shouted, - No! - Then as fast as she could she ran to the training room. Po, he was standing still for a moment in the courtyard, he was terribly sad and angry at the same time, he reached into his pocket with a bottle of juice from the onions, then threw it on the ground, screaming - Stupid onion juice, stupid ink, stupid idea and a stupid, hopeless panda, I destroyed all, I lost my friends, trust, My Master, I'm so dumb. - Then started walking in the direction of Peach Tree.

**At the same time in the training room:**

Tigress as only as the she reached to the training room, immediately she began his intensive training, simultaneously she thought about it all, however still she had before her eyes picture Po, the same picture as when she helped to him get up the stairs, whole the time she was seeing his jade green eyes. She felt guilty about what happened, after all, if he had not lied in the day the accident of the ink, if he had not felled by the idea to use this trick, it's all therefore, that I am often hard and cold, therefore he lied to me because he was afraid of my reaction, and later by he started whole it the fuss, at the time when she thought, had passed, one hour, and she managed to once eighth, to go around the track, she decided to go meditate for to the Peach Tree, slowly she emerged from the training room, she crossed by the courtyard, then, she headed in toward for the stairs running up the hill, where it grows Peach Tree.

**An one hour and a few minutes later at the Peach Tree:**

While, when Tigress she trained in the training room, Po he went to the Peach Tree, came up the hill, then sat down under a tree and began to think about everything he did, he wondered, **how can you be so stupid as he**, was angry at himself from time to time, grabbed one peach and he ate the peach fruit, but even that did not improve his humor, he looked at down on the Valley of Peace, on the inhabitants of the village, he was sitting and he was thinking, by hour, but at some point, to his surprise, someone came to the hill, she was it, of course, Tigress, for a while, too, she was surprised by an encounter with Po, but quickly recovered, then she came over and sat down next to him, under a peach tree, they sat in absolute silence, but after a few minutes, both at the same time, they began to say, - This is my ... - they stopped, then Tigress she said - Po, you talk first. - No Tigress, the girls have priority. - Po answer - So well, I wanted to say that everything, you've done, it's my fault, sometimes I should be nicer, and you, would not be afraid to tell me the truth and you do not think, that you may stay ridiculed by me, and this all to the would were not there, and if I were thought before that you're not used to perform many duties, it I would talk with Master Shifu and would we have found for you a schedule, you listen, I'm accustomed to everything from baby and I did not think that you can have trouble fulfilling their duties and what are you going to say? - She managed Tigress, for a moment she looked at him, then Po he began to speak.

Well, I just wanted to say Tigress, it was my fault and you do not blame themselves for that, I'm just stupid and not responsible, and now no one wants to talk to me, Master Shifu treats me like an intruder, and you, still you are blaming yourself, about it. - Po, it is also not your fault and you're not stupid, at least for now let's try to forget about everything. - Tigress said, - Yes, but I have one question. - Said Po, - So I listen. - Tigress focused on the question - Why are not you mad at me, just like all the rest? - Asked, slightly curious response Po - Well, I do not know, I'm just not angry and now, what else? - Tigress exasperated - Nothing. - Po answer, then sat for a while under a tree when he suddenly jumped to a strong gust of wind, the Tigress felt as if someone had pushed her, but the strangest thing that happened was that in her mind she heard the words, - **It the compassion yet, whether maybe already love?** - she sat stunned.

However, Po, during this strange gust of wind, he saw among the blown leaves of the Peach Tree, something like two hearts pierced by an arrow, looked stunned for a moment, Tigress, too, but quickly recovered and she began to speak - You know, it made themselves, a little cold, it can we go to the training room, would warm up, what do you say? - Uh, eh, so willingly, fact is a little chilly, when we finish our warm up, can we'll go to the kitchen and you eat with me, my famous soup with a secret ingredient, and later we drink tea together? - Po offered - Sure, why not. - Tigress said, then they both they walked together toward the training room. At that time, on the hill suddenly, appeared the image of an elderly turtle, it was of course Master Oogway, who once again said a word - Awesome. - Then disappeared among the leaves of the Peach Tree.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, this is the end of Crying for comfort, but it's not the end of the story, I promised a sequel, so you all will guess that the sequel will be called It the compassion yet, whether maybe already love?, Well, and I now turn to the facts , the story came to an end, I promised that the final chapter will write as soon as possible and it was just my "as soon as possible", well, I know, that updates were not the best, and as far as this chapter, it not because of the length, I updated KFP: Revival of the Murky Phoenix, I'm not hiding I have, too some work, I took part in maneuvers patriotic, I do baked cakes, fact two, because one I burned, nothing but it just a little cleaning and wasted ingredients and money, but it nothing, well, enough about me. **

**So tell me, whether you like this story, how a chapter and how, my new style, because now when I look on, my first style, it's really just, I can not believe that I could write something in such a way, Now, when I read the text, and someone wrote as I wrote before, I think to myself, Man, what are you doing?, me, luckily someone opened eyes and when I can see how someone writes in such a way as I did at the beginning, just I write that such a person should change his style, well it is now my third style , and probably do not think that something in the, I change, to improve it seems to me that it is pretty big, but it's up to you, be the final say.**

**Well, of course, for all the grammatical and linguistic errors that have appeared at all in this story, I'm so sorry.  
Of course, you do not forget about the constructive and very important for me, REVIEWS, well, it is all for now.  
Thank you all for reading and thank you for your reviews.  
Greetings to all lola3934**

**PS: If there will no new reviews, I will not write a sequel.**


End file.
